Symmetry
by fourthelement
Summary: The best thing about Maka Albarn? She's a perfectionist. Death the Kid watches Maka put up her hair and starts thinking about little blond-haired, golden-eyed girls. One-sided KidXMaka. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. I've only recently become a convert, hehe.

A bit of a side note on this story: I'm not really a Kid/Maka fan. I definitely see Soul/Maka in the anime (I haven't read much of the manga.) I also don't see Maka having any feelings for Kid - she seems to admire his abilities as a shinigami more than him overall. However, I could see Kid having feelings for her...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Otherwise, I wouldn't be stuck going to college at a crappy university and writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Symmetry**

The best thing about Maka, hands-down, was how much of a perfectionist she was.

That was the thought running through the mind of Death the Kid on a lazy Saturday afternoon at Maka and Soul's as he sat at the table, watching Maka fix her hair.

It was just an average lazy Saturday afternoon: Black*Star and Soul were engaged in an intense game of checkers as Blair watched intently, set on taking off a piece of clothing each time Soul lost a piece, Tsubaki was cleaning up from the meal the friends had just enjoyed, and Liz was trying to teach Patty the rules of checkers as the younger girl built an origami giraffe.

Maka, however, seemed completely separate from any of that. She stood before a mirror in the kitchen, carefully pulling her hair back into its normal two tails, which were always perfectly symmetrical. Kid had for some time wondered how she managed to affix them so perfectly each time. Did she measure them? Did she use a guide? Yet as he watched her in the process, it was obvious that she did neither.

She was just naturally perfect.

The beauty of such symmetry struck him speechless.

"Ne, Kid-kun."

He started. "Hm?"

Maka tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I was just noticing – it's symmetrical. Your hair, I mean."

She seemed surprised for a moment, but gave him a smile. "Oh – well, I know how much it bothers you when things aren't symmetrical, Kid-kun. I don't like it when my friends are unhappy."

A faint pink tint crept up to Kid's face. She did it for him?

xXx

The most beautiful thing about Maka was hidden on the inside.

The more Kid thought about it, the more certain he became. She was incredibly smart; she was fiercely determined. She was a great meister, but she wasn't full of herself: she was humble and kind.

Kid found himself gazing at her as they walked through a nearly-empty park after school. Maka had been called to his father's room for a brief meeting; he had offered to stay and walk her home. He felt more and more attached to her as time went on. She was always perfectly symmetrical. She was always perfect.

When he looked at her perfect symmetry, he thought of other things. Soul always talked about how flat-chested she was, but there were other things about a woman that made her attractive: the shape of her eyes, her lips, the way she fixed her hair.

Especially the way she fixed her hair. Kid bit his lip. A small part of his mind – the back part – imagined an older Maka teaching a small girl with dusty blond hair and orange-gold eyes to fix her hair just perfectly, in two tails that needed no measurement.

What a guilty image.

"Hey, Kid-kun."

He glanced over at her. "Yes?" Those lovely green eyes seemed lost in thought. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just..." She hesitated. "Can we go get ice cream? I don't want to go home."

xXx

The most flawless thing about Maka was her loyalty.

That fact topped the list of things that Kid liked about her, but there were other things too. Lots of other things. Her slender hands that gripped the sundae glass. The shape of her lips as she nibbled the straw. The sound of her soft sigh.

She wanted to say something, that much was obvious. Kid paused in his stirring of his milkshake – the whipped cream on top was definitely asymmetrical – and inclined his head. "Maka."

"Hm?"

When she looked up, she noticed his piercing stare and reddened. Still, she said nothing. He gazed straight into her eyes for a few moments before he decided to break the silence. "Something is on your mind."

It wasn't a question, merely a statement of something both of them knew. Slowly, she nodded, gaze dropping.

Kid sighed. "Don't worry," he said, going back to stirring his milkshake. "You don't have to say anything to me. Not 'til you're ready."

Her look of surprise – and the grateful smile that soon replaced it – jolted his heart. His face reddened slightly as the image of the tiny girl, blond-haired and golden-eyed, pushed itself into his head again.

_Hikari_, he thought suddenly. The girl's name would be Hikari – because, just like her mother, she was light. She was shining.

Perfect. He should speak to her. Confess. It was a rare thing for the two to be alone like this, without the company of their parents or weapons. It was the perfect time to say it, over ice cream in a little shop. _Maka, I like you. Maka – please go out with me._ What better time to tell her -

"Oh, no." She sunk into her seat, looking out the window at the evening street.

Kid followed her gaze to the opposite side of the street, where a familiar slouchy, silver-haired figure moved quickly from shop to shop, peering into windows.

_Soul Eater_, he thought. _What is he doing?_

Maka, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what her weapon was doing. "That idiot, I told him I would stay out so he could be alone with Blair-chan... why the hell is he looking for me?"

Kid glanced at her. "What are you talking about?"

Her face reddened, and she looked torn. "Well... Blair-chan really adores Soul. She's always trying to get his attention. A-and... she's beautiful, not plain and boring like me."

He wanted to stop her. _You're not plain and boring. Not to me._ But his mouth wouldn't work, and his eyes snapped back to Soul, who was growing more and more frantic. Kid knew the expression on the other boy's face: Soul could sense Maka nearby, but couldn't pinpoint her exact location. He was frustrated, even a little scared.

But Maka didn't look at Soul. "He likes Blair a lot," she said in a tiny voice. "W-wouldn't a cool guy like him be better off with a girl who's not a flat-chested bookworm?"

The frantic look Kid saw in Soul's eyes said otherwise. "Maka... are you sure it's okay, avoiding him like this?"

"I don't want to talk to him." She closed her eyes. "Kid... have you ever loved someone when you knew they didn't love you back?"

Outside, Soul lifted his face and screamed. "_Maka!_"

As the echoes of Soul's desperate cry faded away, Kid closed his eyes. "Yes. I have, actually."

* * *

**A/n:** UWAH. I love one-sided crushes.

...sorry. That was sort of horrible, wasn't it?

Anyway. I envision this as being generally how Kid feels about Maka. He has a bit of a crush on her (mainly because she's soooooo symmetrical XD) but knows that another guy has a pretty legit claim on her and would never make a move on his friend's girl. (I also see him as a closet romantic, haha.)

I love reviews. I especially love reviews that give me constructive criticism on how well I write the characters (the MOST VITAL PART of fanfiction!) and the reader's opinion of the plot. All criticism is welcome, but pointless flames will probably be deleted. Thanks for feedback!


End file.
